Running away: Rambles of Harry Potter
by Darkshade94
Summary: This is the rambles of Harry Potter as he runs away from Britain's Wizarding World. So many years later, he runs into a the Winchesters.AU, post-fifth year.


Author's Note: This is just a ramble of Harry's thoughts. Nothing to be taken seriously, I'm just having trouble trying to update my other stories, and this wouldn't stop bothering me. So yeah.. Anyways enjoy, Harry's rambles while running away. Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. As I layed there listening to my cd player, ad couldn't help but wish life was a song. Beautiful lyrics, a good beat that lulls you into comfort, and a happy ending with a love that lasts. Songs make everything possible. I know that life isn't fair and I know I can't always get want I want, but when do I get what I need? I'm stuck in the smallest room of the Dursley's house one again.

Today was one of the few days that he didn't have to do the chores, all he had to worry about was being locked in a room. He had swiped the cd player from the supermarket when he aunt sent him on a grocery run. It had been his life since he came to stay for the summer. Once again Dumbledore had made his life hell, by not allowing any mail from his friends. With the way the old man kept information from him, he couldn't help but wonder whose worse? Voldemort aka Tom Riddle or Dumbledore Leader of the Light?

Both sides had downfalls, just as each side had its own perks. The Light side had a wonderful idea of not killing and accepting muggle-borns, but with them you never had the full story. A side that loved you one moment, hated you the next, and wanted you to be a scrape-goat for them.. While the dark side was honest, once they made up their mind about you there was barely a chance of changing it. They gave you power at a price, and was full of politics. Oh, and for them there was no dark or light magic, magic was magic. They even accepted muggle-borns if they worthy enough, in fact, that was a little tidbit many overlooked. I mean Voldemort was willing to accept my mum.

I am rambling again. I don't even notice it anymore, a side effect of only having yourself for company. I was soon going to be going to my sixth year at Hogwarts. Once I would of looked forward to going, not now. Now I saw it as a prison, not unlike the way I looked at the Dursley's.

I've been thinking a lot here lately. I don't know who I can still call friend, I mean Hermione is a tad bit bossy, and definitely someone who hate if anyone gets ahead of her in academics. Ron is a hot-tempered, envious prat. I get tired of his moods when I do something that nearly get him killed, or when someone points out my fame. So after giving it a lot of thought, I don't want to be friends with either of them.

I am considering switching schools, or even countries. I have a bag packed for when I decide to run away. But if I run, where will I go? How will I survive? I guess a trip to Gringotts is in order.

I take a peek out my window and no one is watching. Must be Mungnus' watch. He never stays long. I grabbed my take away bag, and open my window. Thanks to the twins, I no longer have bars on my windows. I take and jump from the window, landing surprisingly on my feet. Heading a little ways from the neighborhood, I put my want out. After a few minutes my ride shows up, the Knight Bus was always a speedy way of getting around. Telling Stan his destination, I sat down on one of the beds. The bad part of the Knight Bus, it went in every which direction. I had to fight to keep my stomach from throwing up what little it had in it.

At the Leaky Cauldron, I was happy to order a room for a galleon. Heading out, I walked straight for the bank to make a withdrawal. I knew the goblins wouldn't ask questions, unless he wanted them. I went over to one of the tellers, at this hour the only people in the bank were primary those who worked in the bank. "Excuse me, I would like to make a withdraw of about 500 galleons. And could I get half of that exchanged for pounds?" I asked politely as I wanted no trouble. I handed him my key, not concerned about anything.

The goblin nodded, and disappeared off to somewhere. I tried to relax, but with the idea of anyone could be watching, it was hard. I would need to stop and get some stuff to conceal myself, and maybe a new wardrobe. I wondered if I would find better stuff in Knockturn, as that is where Malfoy's dad does most of his shopping. A slamming of a book on the desk threw me of my thoughts. I looked up, at the goblin gave me a smirk.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems your withdrawal has gone through swiftly. Although it concerned the head goblin that you are making such a large withdrawal. May I ask why?" The goblin asked.

"Um, I plan to be leaving soon and need such funds. Would Gringotts be willing to assist me on that matter? I am trying to do my best to hurry before I am found once again." Harry answered as quietly as possible, he knew the more time wasted the more likely the Order was catching up to him.

The goblin laughed, although it came out like a cackle. It was too much. The golden boy of the wizarding world asking for help to escape the wizarding world. The boy didn't even realize he wasn't talking to same teller he started out with this evening. That he was talking to Ranok, the head goblin.

"It would be an honor to help the boy-who-lived leave Britain's wizarding world. On one condition, you have to promise to keep all your financial dealings with Gringotts. I can arrange a passport and a new identity. Do we have a deal?" The Head Goblin asked with a gleeful grin. It was an offer the boy couldn't refuse.

I thought about the options he had, he knew the goblins were cunning creatures, but they were offering me the best way out. And he had no plans of moving to another bank, as he loved Gringotts 'don't ask, don't tell' policy. "I accept, Gringotts offer."


End file.
